l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Kaukatsu
Bayushi Kaukatsu was a courtier of the Scorpion Clan. Family Kaukatsu's father was Bayushi Goshiu. Kaukatsu learned from his father's example, how to extend his influence into every ruling family in Rokugan. Rokugan, p. 155 Scorpion Clan Coup Kaukatsu was not aware of the Scorpion Coup in 1123. He was sent to Kyuden Miya by his father two days before it. Legions, Part X Master Courtier When the Scorpion were reinstaled after the Clan War, a young Kaukatsu entered the courts on his clan's behalf. Alter a few years he was beside master courtiers as Ide Tadaji and Ikoma Sume. Four Winds, p. 63 Kaukatsu was considered one of the most dangerous men in the Empire, though he had never marched into battle. A master of the Scorpion arts of blackmail, rumor and coercion, there were few samurai whose secrets he did not possess, and fewer still that dared to oppose him in court. Kaukatsu prefered to wear a simple half-mask that only covered his upper face. Spy Network Kaukatsu used any chance he had to increase his spy network and to get new agents. In 1157 Kaukatsu proved false the accusations to Tokagure Yasuko's father. Yasuko, whose father died in shame, swore her loyalty to him, and entered the Honor's Lesson Dojo under the tutelage of Soshi Tishi. the attractive young maiden would prove a useful tool later. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf The false accusations could had been built by Kaukatsu himself. Son Kaukatsu had little respect for his son, Bayushi Ogura, considering his calling as a shugenja strange and aberrant. Ogura, in turn, thought his father foolish and closed-minded. As his father's service offered little opportunity, Ogura's ambition drove him to seek help elsewhere. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 91 Winter Court under the Four Winds When the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf the task was given to Kaukatsu to vie for the favor of one of the Winds. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Imperial Chancellor In 1159, following the death of Emperor Toturi I the Otomo decided to name an Imperial Chancellor, even in the absence of an Emperor. Bayushi Kaukatsu was eventually chosen, over other options such as Yoritomo Yoyonagi, An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman or Doji Tanitsu. Ikoma Sume's Wedding Shortly after being named as chancellor, Kaukatsu and Ikoma Sume decided to wed the Lion's nephew, Ikoma Otemi with a Scorpion, Shosuro Yasuko, from the Tokagure family. Ryoko Owari's Control Kaukatsu blunted the Unicorn influence in the city, thwarting the efforts of its governor Shinjo Osema. Since Kaukatsu's arrival, the Unicorn's control over the city had gone from tenuous to practically nonexistent within the span of a few months. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 33 Sezaru's Mask It was Kaukatsu who returned the stolen Sezaru's Mask to his true owner Toturi Sezaru, after it had been recovered by Bayushi Tai during the Fall of Otosan Uchi. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Naseru's Supporter After the Fall of Otosan Uchi Hantei Naseru, one of the Four Winds, selected Ryoko Owari as his base of operations. Kaukatsu publicly declared his support of the Anvil. Four Winds, p. 50 Dismissed as Advisor Following a failed attack against a holding of the Shadowed Tower, Bayushi Yojiro saw this as proof of treachery within his closest circle. Kaukatsu and the rest of the Daimyo were dismissed from the Scorpion Clan Champion's presence. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Chen Dishonored In 1159, in the court of Hantei Naseru at Ryoko Owari, Moto Chen accused the Kaukatsu of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act without any proof. Kaukatsu ordered Chen to leave Journey's End City, and requested a Unicorn restitution for the insult. Upon Shono's request, Kaukatsu let the Khan resolve the incident satisfactorily, and in addition received the Shinjo family's favor. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Otomo After the destruction of Otosan Uchi, the Otomo family held a Imperial Court at Kyuden Seppun to request a new home. Kaukatsu actively seek the favor of the Otomo until Tanitsu talked about the Imperial Chancellor's son Bayushi Ogura and rumors about a Shadowed Tower in the City of Lies. Kaukatsu withdrew to vie the Otomo's favor, warning Tanitsu. The new home of the Otomo went to Crane lands. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rebuilding the Imperial Court Kaukatsu was mildly annoyed that Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji had collaborated without his approval or even his knowledge to rebuild an Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya in 1160. Kaukatsu was invited to join the Court and he selected to be with him Shosuro Higatsuku and his new yojimbo Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman and nephew Bayushi Kwanchai. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 20 Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Kaukatsu was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Toturi III Kaukatsu was present at Kyuden Seppun when after the return of the remaining Winds from the Four Winds March, Toturi Sezaru first, followed by Akodo Kaneka, relinquished their claims to the Throne. Kaede returned to the Celestial Heavens, and Naseru was declared Emperor. After his ascension to the Steel Throne, he renounced his ties to the Hantei dynasty, giving himself the name Toturi III. He thereby honored his sister Tsudao, announcing that she had been the second emperor to bear that name. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Dawnfall of the Tower Kaukatsu's son, Bayushi Ogura, was discovered to be a member of the Shadowed Tower conspiracy. When most of the Shadowed Tower members were punished for treason, Ogura was apprehended by his cousin, Bayushi Kwanchai, judged by Kaukatsu, and placed in Traitor's Grove. Towers, by Shawn Carman Exchange of Students In 1165 Kaukatsu offered his ally the Dragon Clan to interchange students between them. Mirumoto Rosanjin agreed. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf City of the Rich Frog Kaukatsu requested the Unicorn to explain at the Imperial Court the Unicorn's current disposition in the City of the Rich Frog. Moto Chaozhu, representing the Khan, pointed out the law forbidding violence among the Great Clans was drafted while the Ki-Rin Clan was away and thus technically did not include them. The attempts of Ikoma Sume to show the Unicorn as offenders, were easily missdirected when Chaozhu reminded the repeated Lion attacks on Toshi Ranbo against the Crane, or the long delayed retaliation against the Dragonfly Clan. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Scorpion intervenes in the Conflict The Scorpion were supporting his Unicorn allies in their own interest. They worked with the Kaeru that were unpleased as vassals of the Lion. Kaeru Meiji, the son of the Kaeru Daimyo, told Kaukatsu that Matsu Nimuro was most displeased with the progress Ikoma Hasaku had made in protecting the city, and Ikoma Otemi would relief him. The Scorpion had arranged to deliver something Meiji desired, and the Kaeru would give the Scorpion both his loyalty and his friendship. The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Scorpion delivered Meiji the poison the Kaeru used to kill his father, Kaeru Tomaru. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Manipulating the Clans Kaukatsu manipulated Nimuro to throw his lot in the War of the Rich Frog, adding his personal presence to the combat, The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf which led in his death at Moto Chagatai's hands. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Six, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kaukatsu was unpleased. To manipulate Nimuro's rage was a simple task, feeling almost wrong. Kaukatsu did not see the fire, the intellect, that Yojiro had spoken of so highly. Aftermath The Scorpion got the control of Ryoko Owari, kept in secret the romantic relation Moto Chagatai had out of his marriage, but did not get the control of the City of the Rich Frog. The Scorpion had manipulated the other Clans into this war out of a secret desire to ultimately control both Kaeru Toshi and Ryoko Owari, dominating the hidden smuggling networks of the Empire. Chagatai guessed it, and let the Lion to keep Kaeru Toshi under his control, a hard opponent than Unicorn for the Scorpion intent of control the city. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue Fires of Toshi Ranbo After one year it was no conclusion who had provoked the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. In 1166 Akodo Shusaku blamed the Crane at the Imperial Court, and asked to cede their administrative rights throughout the city to Seppun Kiharu, the new Seppun Daimyo. Kaukatsu appointed Akodo Setai to evaluate what progress had been made by both Lion and Crane in discovering the truth. In this way they might determine which clan had truly failed. The conclusion was that both Clans had failed. The Lion offered to pass its investigation results to the Crane. Setai also exposed a plot engineered by Ikoma Tsai to harm several members of the Court. Doji Masaru, former Crane ambassador to Toshi Ranbo, current advisor to Matsu Nimuro in Kaeru Toshi, offered the Crane to patrol alone the city, at the same time they were conducting the investigations. Doji Kurohito and Nimuro had avoided to fire again the conflict for the city control. Violence Behind Courtliness, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rosoku's Legacy This year after the death of the descendant of Shinsei, Rosoku, at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Four of the Keepers were Crane, and their standing as the spiritual leaders of Rokugan did not sit well with the Scorpion. Kaukatsu saw it as a threat to the Scorpion influence in the court, and sought to interfere. Despite Kukatsu's efforts Toturi III proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Events at Court Death of Masote After the death Doji Akiko and Doji Kurohito due to Ikoma Masote accusation in 1167, the Crane lobbied against him. Old Rivalries, Part III, by Shawn Carman The Chancellor had helped the accusations against Akiko giving proofs for the unexpected testimony of Doji Takeji. Unexpected Testimony (Path of Hope Picture and flavor) Kaukatsu saw an opportunity and offered to aid the Crane in his revenge. The Tail Strikes (Path of Hope flavor) Ikoma Yasuko convinced Masote's supporters that his failure to neutralize Domotai was a sign of weakness. Ikoma Korin and Vacant Throne, p. 16 Ikoma Otemi ordered him to die a coward's death for this treachery, and Domotai herself dealt the killing blow. Oracle of Thunder This year the newly known Oracle of Thunder, Mitsu, was presented to the Court by the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa. Many Dragon courtiers were offended that Mitsu chose a Crane to make this announcement rather than a Dragon. It not improved the issue that a Temple to Thunder will be built in Crane lands. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman The Lost Ambassador An emissary of the Lost, Daigotsu Soetsu, was brought to the Imperial Court by Kisada to approach Toturi III. Soetsu put forth Daigotsu's demand to form a Great Clan from his followers in the City of the Lost to fulfill ultimate destiny of Fu Leng: to be just as his brothers and sisters and have a clan of his own. He also claimed that Fu Leng's centuries of aggression towards Rokugan was the result of brainwashing by the forces of Jigoku, and that the honor of Daigotsu was beginning to overcome that and would allow the Empire and the Lost to co-exist as peacefully as any of the other clans. Kisada was banished from the Imperial City, and might not return on pain of death. The Lost was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan, Doji Tanitsu should conduct all interviews with him, and the Emperor retired to his private chambers, to meditate upon the mysteries of Enlightenment and cast a final judgment over Soetsu's petition. Empress Toturi Kurako oversaw the court in his absence, The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 (GenCon SoCal 2005), by Shawn Carman aided by Kaukatsu. Two weeks later the Shogun's forces arrived to defend the capital until Naseru emerged. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 the nezumi ambassador Zin'tch in an urgent reception explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone in the Shadowlands. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Kaukatsu's Awareness Kaukatsu aready knew of this matter. In 1167 the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki had informed him that the Emperor had gone in search of Enlightenment. Paneki ordered him to ensure the throne remained empty until his return, Visions of Doom (Drums of War flavor) but Kaukatsu had other thoughts. The Chancellor had little respect for the Emperor's wife, Akodo Kurako, a threat to Rokugan if she were to rule. Kaukatsu attempted to control her by giving her a distracting enemy in the form of the Shogun. Kaukatsu manipulated the two into a feud, keeping the Empress busy so he could manage Imperial affairs without her interference. Sword and Fan, p. 182 The Shogun's Peace This year Kaneka returned to Toshi Ranbo and commanded the city while Naseru was absent. The Scorpion Clan rejected Shogun's stewardship of the Throne. They left Shosuro Jimen to oversee their interests at the Imperial Court, while Kaukatsu was engineering the next movement. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Kaukatsu's Actions After the Emperor's death Kaukatsu told Shosuro Higatsuku that he wanted Doji Nagori embarrassed in public. He tried to provoke Nagori making references to his new acquired blade, which had been used in the past by Kakita. Nagori reacted well to Higatsuku's provocations, and the only courtier embarrassed in public was the Scorpion. However, Kaukatsu was satisfied with what happened, because his true intentions were to create an incident between the two men, who were both serving the Shogun, a future adversary to the Khan's ambitions. Kaukatsu sent Bayushi Adachi to meet Kakita Munemori, to pass to the Crane Clan a complete listing of all the forces the Shogun had at his command, including those who did not normally appear in the reports of his quartermasters Battle Lines, by Nancy Sauer Winter Court - 1168 Kaukatsu was in charge of approving the assistants to the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169. Retired Master's death Bayushi Moyotoshi was found murdered in his sleep. Moto Shikenji slew him, avenging the death of his cousin Moto Ogedei. Kaukatsu had been unaware of Moyotoshi's true identity, the former Scorpion Champion Bayushi Yojiro. No one but Paneki himself knew that Yojiro had died, it was he who told Kaukatsu. The Chancellor informed Ide Jiao that Moyotoshi had not been who he claimed to be, and Shikenji was ordered to commit immediate seppuku. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Khan's Defiance Kaukatsu had allied with the Unicorn Clan Moto Chagatai in secret, and he knew the plans he would put in motion: the Khan's Defiance. During Winter Court the news of the Khan's invasion of lands reached the Court the Unicorn representative, Ide Jiao, who made a mistake. He nearly exposed the plans of the Unicorn when he aggressively sought allies. Jiao told the truth to the delegation, and instead of gaining them as such, he terrified Moshi Amika with the Khan's plans. When Tsuruchi Kaya demanded that he turn Jiao over to the Emerald Magistrates Kaukatsu replaced Jiao with a Shosuro Actor who committed seppuku in his place. Jiao returned to Unicorn lands in secret. Vacant Throne, p. 58 Outmanouvering the Crane Doji Seishiro and Doji Nagori, the Crane representatives in the winter court were outmanuvered by Kaukatsu. In this way he controled more of what went on in the court. Will of Iron (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Death Kaukatsu was killed in 1169 during the assault of the Khan Moto Chagatai upon the capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. The Chancellor was observing the battle from a balcony when his apartment came under attack from disgruntled gaki spirits. His yojimbo, Bayushi Kwanchai was unable to save Kaukatsu from the vengeful spirits. The True Test, Part 3, by the L5R Story Team These gaki had been planted by Chuda Isoruko and Daigotsu Rekai to spy on the Emperor for the Shadowlands two years ago. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon See Also * Bayushi Kaukatsu/Meta External Links * Bayushi Kaukatsu (Gold) * Bayushi Kaukatsu Exp (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Bayushi Kaukatsu Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders